


Before I Fall

by MySoulIsMelting



Series: Shit I Write To Help Writers Block [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Crying, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoulIsMelting/pseuds/MySoulIsMelting
Summary: Max can't take this anymore. Doesn't anyone care?





	Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I Just updated it so it is a bit different from what I originally wrote!

Max never thought this would happen. He never thought he would be begging for someone to save him. He couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his eyes or the strained sobs that echoed through the dark forest around him. He saw no reason to live anymore. Not even his friends cared. They laughed at him for having a teddy bear, a stuffed fucking animal! Max slammed his fist into the tree beside him. He was only ten years old. That was the only thing he had left from his mother. His dead mother. When his dad remarried, he fell apart. His step-mother was abusive and eventually got his father to despise him too. He has his mother's eyes, that's why they don't like me. He remembered distinctly when she threatened to 'cut his eyes out' because they were 'so ugly and repulsive' he held a hand up to his damp face. he wanted so badly to scratch these damn eyes out of his head. Max frowned at the thought when his friends ridiculed him. He choked back a sob. He was useless. Unwanted.

Max sat in that same spot for awhile, listening to the tranquil sounds of the forest surrounding him. Sometimes he wished someone would ask, just fucking ask if he was okay. But, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Nobody in this camp had enough sympathy to care about his feelings. Not even Nikki, or Neil. He knew the moment they had the chance, they would betray him. He did the same when the foreign campers showed up. He was locked in that safe forever. He had to wait for one of the counselors to realize he was missing. And that was over two days, with limited oxygen. Assholes. Max refused to talk to anyone for over a week after that happened. He wouldn't even sleep in the same tent as them. Hell, he probably didn't sleep. Max would go off into the forest and hide rather than sleep in that fucking tent. Eventually, they apologized. But an apology won't make up for the trauma they put him through. He remembers back when he was little his father used to lock him in the bathroom for days on end without food and would ducktape the cracks in the door in hopes that he would suffocate. His skin itched at the thought of being trapped in that damn bathroom again.

Max held his trembling figure as another sob wracked his body. Tears ran down his cold cheeks as he finally stood. He scratched at his arms, the cold biting his skin. Max walked until he reached what he remembers as the ravine. He kicked a stone into the deep pit, waiting for the stone to reach the bottom. Finally, he heard a dull 'thunk' and assumed that it was the stone. Max thought about how long it would take his body to reach the bottom if he jumped. Would anyone find his corpse? Would they even notice that he was missing? Would anyone miss me? 'No.' He thought to himself. Nobody cared anymore. That was obvious. He gazed over the cliff. Letting his mind wander into the distant oblivion.

Max was so lost in thought that he never noticed the sun had risen. And that there was the distant sound of people calling his name. He let his mind take over his dazed body, and stepped closer to the cliff edge. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt himself take another step closer to the edge. 'Nobody cares. you're useless, unwanted.' He heard his step-mother and his father's voice enter his mind as he took one more step closer to the edge. Mocking laughter echoed in the back of his mind. He looked down. It was so far down he couldn't even see the bottom. He thought about the stone he threw and how it hit the bottom. He thought of his repulsive eyes and being locked in the bathroom for days on end. He remembers being starved half to death and being burned by cigarette butts. He remembers being pushed down the stairs because he was too slow. By now Max had broken the skin, he was clutching his arms so tightly that he bled and left crescent-shaped marks in his caramel colored skin. This was it. This was the end of it all. The torture and rape he endured. The ridicule and neglect. He was finished. They finally had broken him. He would get out of their godforsaken lives.  
Tears dripped down his cheeks as he sucked the cool morning air between his teeth. Why was he hesitating? What did he have to live for? His mind raced with insults and memories of the past abuse he endured. He let one final sob leave his lips before Max pushed himself off the edge. Feeling the ground disappear from under his feet. His stomach twisted in knots in response to the sudden falling sensation. Then someone grabbed his arm. Their grasp was firm. They hauled max back onto solid ground. He sniffled before heaving a sob. he curled into the person's arms and cried. "It's okay. You're safe now." they cooed. He doesn't remember how long he sat there with them and cried, but when his tears ran dry, he didn't move from his spot. He sat and listened to the soothing voice promising he was safe and he was okay. He soon heard the crunching of leaves and different voices fill the quiet forest air. Two voices stuck out from the crowd.

"Oh god! Is Max okay!" Neil's voice was shaky and out of breath, he must've been running. "MAAXXXXXX!" Nikki yelled as she pushed herself through the crowd of campers. "Max is fine Neil." it must've been David who pulled him up, as the soothing voice came from the person he was leaning into. Max leaned away from Davids spindly frame to look at the crowd of concerned campers, Gwen walking up behind them with what looked like a first aid bag. Nikki and Neil ran up to him as soon as he met eyes with them. they hugged him, apologizing over and over.

"Oh god max, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so so so sorry! I should've never laughed at you or locked you in that safe. Please Please Please don't scare me again like that." Neil held Max tightly as he let out a sob. "God Max. I Was so scared I had lost you for good. especially after that note you left on your cot." Neil clung to Max's shivering body, refusing to let go. Oh yeah, the note.

Max left a short and simple note on his pillow stating: "Don't look for me. The only thing you'll find is your own mistakes."

"Max! I'm so sorry! I was so worried we wouldn't find you! I'm so so so sorry for everything. Please forgive us!" Nikki Said as she buried her tear-stained face into his hoodie. 

He clung to his friends until Gwen was able to push her way through the crowd of concerned campers. She didn't pull them away, just handed him a bottle of cold water.

"You alright Kiddo?" she asked as he handed him a water bottle.

"I am now." Max replied after drinking some of the cold water.

"Remeber, if you ever need to talk I'm ready to listen." She said, trying to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

Max nodded before taking another swig of his water. The cold water tickled his dry throat. "Thanks." Max croaked. He stood up and hugged his two friends tightly. Wobbling slightly from the terrifying experience. He didn't want to be by the cliff edge anymore. He was exhausted physically and mentally. He let go of his friends before some of the other campers rushed up to him, hugging him and apologizing.

"I'm sorry I ever laughed at you!" Ered cried

"I never meant to hurt you, Max!" Nerris said, her bulky braces giving her a lisp.

"Yeah Max, I'm sorry about the whole bear thing. If it makes you feel any better, I have a stuffed cat named blue. And I only laughed at you to hide my own embarrassment." Nurf said squeezing the fragile boy in his arms.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about the whole magic thing. I should've been more careful." Harrison apologized.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Max." Space kid hugged him.

Lastly, David stood. He hugged Max, apologizing for not noticing the signs "I'll always be here if you need me. Don't hesitate calling." he said before releasing the timid camper.

They stayed there, campers apologizing and hugging him.

Finally, the large group of campers walked back to camp, the air no longer thick with despair and guilt. Everybody needed some rest.

This was Max's real family.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, its three am here in Texas right now, and I wrote this because I couldn't sleep.  
> please please please comment on how I can improve my work! its much appreciated!
> 
> THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!
> 
> For updates on my other Fanfictions:
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @mysoulismelting  
> Follow me on Instagram @my_phone_is_probably_dead  
> and add me on Snapchat @bethant.bb


End file.
